dbs_duckfandomcom-20200215-history
Waddles
"It's too dangerous to give him any role." '' ''- Waddles, when talking to Corsola about Golduck. Waddles is a God (Pig Type), he is the child of Italiano, the second to oldest brother of Psyduck, Pizza and Spaghetti, uncle of Corsola and a co-owner, possessing 25% power of Italiano's full strength. Appearance In his first appearance in the DBSD Manga, Waddles is short with white hair, a halo around his head, similar to that of Corsola's and the other moderators' and has the face of a pig. His body structure is rather skinny, in contrast to his brothers' figure. His outfit is a shade of faded blue, his shoulders are similar to that of Giovanni's outfit, his pants are long and baggy and his boots are similar to that of Ducklett's. Personality "Oh also dont call him "Pork" -Helix, scolding Golduck for calling Waddles, Pork Waddles is a calm, rational being, but he's also hinted to have a dark side by Helix when warning Golduck not to call him Pork and to show respect. He is humble, shown by the fact that he wanted to promote Corsola but also cautious about his actions, shown by him not wanting to grant Golduck any role at all. Biography After Present Italiano used Merging Erasure, thus merging with his son, lighto into the being known as Poland, Waddles gets a visit from Golduck, Corsola and Giovanni, who brought Poland to Italiano so that he could be kept under a careful eye. Waddles is not phased by this and continues his life of taking care of his father and his older brother. Power "I am one of 4 brothers that means i possess 25% of it's power!" -lighto, when talking about his Italiano heritage Waddles' power is unspecified but it's heavily hinted by lighto that he, just like him, possess 25% of Italiano's full power, but he is also a co-owner which may put him above his other three brothers. Techniques Super Soul: Pig God Erases opponent's 10 Ki and 10 Stamina bars and 60% of their maximum HP. Role Management Type: Close Range Rank: Co-Owner Power Waddles can either take away all your roles or give you some. Hentai Overflow Type: Wave Rank: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Sends a lot of hentai at an opponent, breaking their mind in the process. F4 Type: SLR Rank: Ultimate (10 KI bars) Quicker version of lighto's CTRL ALT DELETE. True Form Waddles can access his true form by fusing with all of his parts, this form is similar to lighto's appearance, the only difference being the iconic pig face and the use of a ki blade. Waddles' power doubles when in this form, making him insanely powerful and close to unbeatable. = Fusion Waddles has fused with lighto more than once, through the Potara and Metamoran fusion methods, resulting into two different beings that rival Italiano in power, Liddles and Walghto. They both possess insane power, with Liddles being a bit stronger than Walghto. Trivia * Waddles's favorite food is ningen (that's why he so fat) * Unlike Psyduck, he doesn't like using his True Form * He is over 5 billion years old but is 100 years younger than Psyduck * His title is "Meat Of Italiano" * His hobby is fighting Category:Characters